∞ Climax
∞ Climax, '''called '''Non-Stop ∞ Climax in the first game, is the highest level of difficulty in Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2. The mode becomes unlocked when the player beats Hard mode in the original game or 3rd Climax mode in the sequel. As the name implies, ∞ Climax mode is one of the biggest challenges in both games and features gameplay that differs from lower difficulties. ''Bayonetta'' (Non-Stop ∞ Climax) Non-Stop ∞ Climax is almost exactly the same as Hard mode. Differing from the enemy placement of Normal and below, the mode featured remixed enemy configurations, with harder enemies such as Grace & Glory appearing in earlier stages. This remixing also applies to the Alfheim challenges as well. All enemies also have incredibly increased speed and are harder to stagger/stun with regular attacks, making them resemble enraged enemies on the lower difficulties. The biggest difference between Non-Stop ∞ Climax and Hard mode, however, is that activating Witch Time by conventional means has been disabled entirely. It can still be activated via the use of certain accessories, but activation via dodging attacks and the use of Bat Within is impossible. Completing the game on this difficulty setting rewards the player with the Pillow Talk weapon and the associated Achievement. Non-Stop ∞ Climax is also the default difficulty setting for Verse 4 and 5 of the Lost Chapter: Angel Slayer and cannot be changed, adding an even greater challenge when facing off against bosses such as Jeanne and Bayonetta herself. ''Bayonetta 2'' (∞ Climax) Bayonetta 2's ∞ Climax mode is the biggest change in gameplay for the entire game. Unlike 1st, 2nd and 3rd Climax modes where enemy configurations remain roughly the same and only increase damage taken and overall speed, ∞ Climax remixes the enemies similar to the first game, allowing for more powerful angels such as Urbane and multiple instances of demons such as Pain to appear much earlier in the game with other configurations. Like the first Bayonetta, all enemies have increased speed and are more resistant to being stunned, making them similar to enraged enemies on lower settings. Particular boss enemies such as the Masked Lumen and Prophet can also no longer be stunned by Umbran Climax attacks and will dodge other attacks frequently, making them particularly difficult to beat. The new enemy configurations also apply to the Muspelheim challenges as well. Unlike Non-Stop ∞ Climax from the first game, ∞ Climax mode allows the player the use of Witch Time. As the Witch Time mechanics were tweaked for Bayonetta 2 to last longer or shorter depending on certain attacks and that some enemies are nearly impossible to hit without it thanks to their dodging, Witch Time becomes essential in beating the game in this mode. Completing ∞ Climax mode earns a Bewitchment necessary to unlock particular items. ∞ Climax mode is also the default difficulty setting for the 5th selectable section of the Lost Chapter: Witch Trials and the battle against Rodin and cannot be changed. Category:Gameplay Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2